


Busted

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Summer Nights, Twilight Drive-In, sexytimes at the drive-in, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: It’s opening weekend at the Twilight Drive-In, and you and Sweet Pea are having a little too much fun in the back of the truck when Sheriff Keller starts getting noise complaints.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was created for @buggiebreak 's Southside Showcase on tumblr, and it feels like the perfect way to kick off eight days of summery, Serpent fun. Thanks for checking this out, and enjoy!

You felt your eyes starting to drift shut as you curled closer into Sweet Pea’s side.  The wind had picked up, and you felt a chill run through you, making your skin erupt in goosebumps.

“Cold, princess?” Sweet Pea asked, smirking down at you.

You rolled your eyes and pulled one of the many thick quilts filling the bed of his truck up to your shoulders. “Maybe.  It is only June, you know.”

“June is summer, babe,” he laughed.  Kissing the top of your head, he wrapped his arm more tightly around you and looked back up at the movie.  Since school had just let out, nearly every teen in Riverdale had flocked to the Twilight Drive-In for the annual opening weekend.  As always, they were playing _Dazed and Confused_ , one of your favorites and the perfect way to kick off the summer. 

You glanced over at the car next to you to see that Kevin and Fangs had already relocated to inside the car.  The windows were steamy, and you could see flashes of color as they rolled around the spacious back seat.  Cringing, you looked away as quickly as you could.  “Looks like Kevin and Fangs couldn’t even make it halfway through the movie.”

Sweet Pea scoffed. “I get that they’re in the honeymoon phase and all, but damn.”  He smirked.  “Based on all that steam, though, it looks like they’re having a damn good time.”

You fake-gagged, burying your head in your boyfriend’s shoulder. “Pea, that’s my brother you’re talking about.”

“And my childhood best friend.  I think we both have a right to be grossed out.”

You shook your head, trying to get all the images you had from accidentally walking in on your brother mid-hookup out of your mind. “Yeah, but mine’s worse.”

Laughing, he kissed you lightly on the cheek before turning his attention back to the screen.  At least, that’s where he wanted you to think his attention was.  With the arm that wasn’t around your shoulders, he dragged his fingertips down your side to your hips.  Even through your t-shirt, it felt like he was leaving fire in his wake.

“Pea, what’re you doing?” you asked, biting your lip in an attempt not to smile.

“Nothing, babe,” he said, nonchalantly resting his hand on your exposed thigh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You rolled your eyes and covered his hand with your own to push it further down your leg. “Well, then, remember that we’re in public.”

He shrugged. “Under a blanket and in the very back corner of the lot.”

His words sent a shock of desire through you. “Fuck, Pea, shut up.”

He looked over at you, his dark eyes glinting mischievously. “Make me.”

You glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and then you climbed onto his lap, straddling his lap and pressing your lips into his. “My god, you’re insufferable,” you muttered, your lips still brushing against his.

He gripped your hips tightly, holding you firmly on his lap. “And you talk too much, but I still love you.”

Laughing, you dropped your head onto his shoulder, taking advantage of the position to place slow, lazy kisses along the lines of his Serpent tattoo.  “Pea, you are such a bad influence on me.”

“And I’m about to get much worse.” Not even bothering to look around, he fished around in the truck bed, finding the biggest blanket he could and wrapping it around the two of you.  Once is had it positioned exactly how he wanted, you were only visible from your shoulders up.

“Pea, what are you doing?” you asked, a note of skepticism in your voice.

“Relax, beautiful,” he murmured, kissing his way down your neck to your low-cut v-neck. “Just shut up and let me handle this.”

Biting your lip, you tipped your head back to allow him more access.  Behind you, you could hear the 80’s rock blaring from the massive speakers near the screen.  You realized that you were probably missing your favorite part of the movie, but as Sweet Pea popped open the button on your jean shorts, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Fuck, babe.” He slipped his hand into the front of your shorts, and his lips curved into his usual smirk as he started rubbing you through the thin material of your panties. “I didn’t realize you were even hornier than I was.”

You could feel how wet you were getting, and you pressed your hips forward into his hand, desperate for more friction. “Pea, stop being such a fucking tease.”

 “What do you mean, babe?” he asked, tracing his lips and tongue over your collarbones. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

A harsh sigh escaped your lips, and you feared that if this went any farther, it’d be impossible to keep yourself quiet. “Pea, I—”

He cut you off with a hungry kiss, pushed your panties aside, and pushed two fingers into you.  You moaned into his lips, bucking against his hand and clinging to his shoulders so tightly you were afraid you’d break skin.  He curled his fingers inside you, hitting a spot that made your legs tense around him and your heart race.  Finally, when he determined you wouldn’t make too much noise, he pulled his lips away from yours, allowing you a breath.

“Still sure you want me to stop?”

You could barely form words, much less a sentence. “More.”

Smirking, he nodded and slipped his fingers out of you.  You whined at the absence, rolling your hips into his and trying to find some friction on his hardening bulge. “Pea, what are you doing?”

“Relax, babe.” He pulled you close for a soft kiss, the kind that left you feeling both impossibly loved and wanting for more.  Then, he slipped you off his lap, setting you back down on the blankets and sliding himself underneath.  Immediately, you understood what he was doing and got to work adjusting the blanket to keep him hidden below.  His breath was hot on your thighs as he tugged your shorts and panties down your legs. 

You had a full view of the movie now, and you realized that more time had passed than you thought.  Looking around at all the cars, you wondered how many other people were taking advantage of the relative privacy to hook up.  Before you could look closely, though, Sweet Pea’s mouth was on you, and it took all the self-control you had not to scream with pleasure.  A soft moan escaped your lips, and you smacked your hand over your mouth to stifle it.  You and Sweet Pea had been together long enough that he knew exactly what to do to have you melting in his hands.

“Quiet, princess,” Sweet Pea muttered, sliding two fingers into you. “Wouldn’t want to get caught now, would we?” 

“Jesus fuck,” you moaned, clutching the quilt tightly as you held it in place. “Pea, I’m close.”

He redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking in a way that made your head spin.  Just before you hit your peak, though, a blinding flash of light snapped you out of the moment.

“Y/N, is that you?”

“Dad, what the fuck?”

“Language, young lady!” he snapped, stepping closer to the truck.  He was dressed in his Sheriff’s uniform, clearly on-duty. “Where’s Sweet Pea?” he asked.  As always, the quirk of his eyebrows suggested that he’d rather you were dating almost anyone else.

“Getting snacks,” you replied quickly.  Below the blanket, Sweet Pea had stilled.  At this, though, he had resumed his efforts, slowly licking just hard enough to drive you mad.  You bit your lip, exhaling sharply in an attempt to hold it together. “What are you doing here?”

“Had some complaints about kids engaging in some inappropriate behavior at the Drive-In,” he replied, glancing back down at the mess of blankets covering your lap.  Luckily, he had clicked off the flashlight, leaving it too dark to see the way the blankets rumpled around as Sweet Pea continued his ministrations.  “Glad to see I don’t need to arrest my own daughter for public indecency.”

Mercifully, he turned his attention to Kevin’s car next to you, and you had the opportunity to smack Sweet Pea’s head hard enough to make him laugh into the blankets.

“Is that—fuck, I don’t even want to know.”

You shrugged, not wanting to confirm or deny if it was, in fact, your brother’s car parked next to you.  Beneath the blanket, Sweet Pea was still chuckling silently as he placed soft kisses on the inside of your thighs.  You squeezed your legs together tightly, trying futilely to prevent him from continuing.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you and your brother home tonight then,” he said, giving you a look that dared you to argue. “Behave, kid.”

“Of course, Dad,” you squeaked.

Clicking his flashlight back on, he continued down the line of cars, scaring more than a few horny teenagers as they got up to various levels of indiscretions in their own cars.

Letting out a string of curse words, you yanked Sweet Pea out from under the blankets and gave him your sternest look. “What the fuck, Pea?” you demanded. “My dad would have fucking arrested you.”

He was wearing a cheeky smirk, and his hand was drifting back beneath the blankets. “Nah, babe.  Sheriff Keller may not look it, but he likes me.”

“Pea!” You gripped his hand, looking back and forth frantically. “Seriously?”

“Babe,” he breathed, leaning in close to brush his lips against yours, “you are the fucking sexiest woman on the planet.  How can I resist?”

His hand had drifted back down your stomach, and you found your legs parting instinctively.  “Fine,” you breathed. “But if he comes back, I’m letting him arrest you.”

“Nah, babe,” Sweet Pea replied, his grin widening. “By then, you’ll be one under the blanket.”

Your lips parted in a silent gasp as he quickly got back to work, bringing you to the edge almost immediately.  A cool breeze lifted the hair on the back of your neck, and your entire body erupted in goosebumps.  Maybe you weren’t that cold after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! If you enjoyed this, check out my other Sweet Pea x Reader works.


End file.
